Wyatt Carter
)]] Name: Wyatt Carter Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Football, amateur wrestling, his dog Hogan, physical fitness. Appearance: '''Wyatt is a very large boy, standing at 6'6" and still growing. His bulky, heavily-muscled frame matches his overall size and he weighs in at 289 pounds. He has a rectangular head with a pronounced brow, heavy-set cheeks and a square jaw with ears that stick flat to his head. He has blue eyes and the very little hair he has is a very dark brown. Wyatt likes to shave his head with the razor on the shortest setting as long hair feels very itchy and uncomfortable to him, especially when attempting to don wrestling headgear or a football helmet. Wyatt has a plain style of dress as he feels he doesn't need fancy clothes to fit in. He prefers to wear shorts as opposed to long pants for practical reasons for most of the year, and tends to favor wearing khakis or black slacks rather than blue jeans, though the latter is not entirely unseen for him to wear. Wyatt likes tight-fitting shirts that let him show off as much of his muscle as possible, often buying packs of plain white tagless shirts. Out of school, he protects his head from the sun with a baseball cap, usually of camouflage print or red with a 'Make America Great Again' slogan. He wears tan work boots that give him nearly an extra inch to his already considerably imposing height, and his only fashion item of any real vanity is a black belt with a large, silver Tennessee Titans buckle that he just about always wears. '''Biography: Wyatt Randy Carter was born to Paul and Stephanie Carter as the second of a pair of twins alongside his brother Bret. Both boys were born healthy and to middle-class parents already well-integrated into Tennessee society. At the time of the boys' birth, Paul was between jobs as a contractor and was attempting to start his own construction company. Stephanie came from a wealthy family, her father being the CEO of a large marketing firm based out of Nashville while she was primed to take the position herself in fifteen to twenty years' time. Before the twins were a year old, Paul had struck it big with a contract for his fledgling company, Piper Pit Construction, and the young family moved to Chattanooga. They initially lived in one of the smallest houses in the gated community of Frazier's Glen on Ruth street, but soon moved to a larger, three-bedroom house in the community on Jacobs street thanks to the success of Paul's company. Wyatt grew up in a house united by several core tenants: family, church, and politics. Both Paul and Stephanie were devout Baptists as well as registered Republicans, and put traditional American family values on a pedestal. Wyatt was taught to love his family and to love God. Sundays were a day for church, football, and sitting around the table as a family. Naturally, Stephanie also taught her sons a classically southern chivalrous respect for women, a lesson that has stuck with Wyatt to a point. Wyatt still goes to church every Sunday but is not especially devout; while he believes in God, he does not believe in helping those who can't help themselves. He's staunchly pro-life and anti-gay, but pressing him on either of these subjects fails to produce a comprehensive argument as to why he holds either of these stances beyond 'because that's how things should be' and only serves to hasten his temper. Wyatt's first friend was naturally his own twin brother, but upon entering kindergarten, he showcased his forceful will and outgoing personality, which made him about as many friends as it did enemies. His short temper revealed itself early on, being unwilling to share toys or playground equipment until the time suited him. His impatience for his classmates' lack of total capitulation for getting his way frequently got Wyatt in trouble. Even Bret was not immune to his, as the brothers frequently butted heads and got into fights at school or at home. Such misbehavior was met with harsh disapproval from the Carters, Paul taking it upon himself to administer a much-needed spanking when Wyatt stepped too far out of line. Despite his frequent punishments, Wyatt had familial respect taught to him at an early age and has a genuine love for both of his parents, even if he can come across as a little spoiled from time to time. Physical activities have always played a strong part in Wyatt's daily life. The wealthy gated suburb in which the Carters lived offered lots of room to safely run around and play in relative safety during the boys' formative years. When the two boys were six years old, Paul and Stephanie enrolled the boys in the Tennessee Youth Football League (TNYFL), which Wyatt took an immediate shining to. While he proved to be talented in most youth sports introduced to him through his PE classes, football was a first and enduring love, and he performed well as the fullback for his youth league team. Wyatt entered middle school as a rapidly growing boy; even at the age when the girls reached their growth spurts first and temporarily outgrew the boys, he found himself to still be taller than most of them, and with an attitude that matched his size. What started as a forceful personality with random tantrums had started to develop into a more malicious and focused bullying, since Wyatt had started to recognize and differentiate more popular, physically coordinated kids such as himself from clumsier or less socially adjusted children. The bullying was most often verbal and he would organize small gangs of friends to gang up on and harass a particular student who managed to catch his eye that particular day. He used his size to intimidate and cow his victims into not resisting, and so he rarely had to get physical. Despite using discretion when choosing when to pick on others, he was caught shoving a boy against some lockers. This action netted him a three-day suspension from school, and a round of corporal punishment when he got home. While he was becoming more malicious in school towards many of his peers, girls were almost uniformly spared from Wyatt's wrath; hormones were starting to come to the forefront by sixth grade, and Wyatt would have much rather be 'in' with the ladies rather than drive them away. To this day, Wyatt claims to have lost his virginity at the age of 12, but it is impossible to verify the veracity of this claim and many believe it to be a lie. By the time Wyatt entered high school as a freshman, he was already taller than the 6'2" Paul Carter and weighed more than 200 pounds as his body was starting to bulk up from years of physical activity combined with puberty fully setting in. Athletic coaches did not overlook his stature and athleticism, and Wyatt was immediately tasked with trying out for the George Hunter High School football team alongside his brother, with both of them naturally making junior varsity. Though Wyatt was a fullback in his youth football days, he received an offensive linebacker position for the GHHS Horned Owls. George Hunter's football coach recognized the boys' potential but feared Wyatt might coast on natural ability alone, and so he encouraged Wyatt to push his body to its limits to better himself as an athlete. He embraced the advice wholeheartedly and began a weight-training regimen along with a strict diet laid out by the Carters' family physician. He was also advised to pick up a different seasonal sport to keep himself in top shape, and it didn't take long for Wyatt to decide on wrestling as a winter sport... however, no spring sports seemed to suit him, and he opted to instead double up on his physical training for the spring and summer. Presently, Wyatt eats 5,500 calories a day, initially a blow to the Carters' budget but not a large strain in the long run thanks to the family's overall wealth. As a birthday present, his parents bought him a weight set for him to use, and it currently sits in the pool house where it sees frequent use. Another gift the boys received, a 'welcome to high school' present, came in the form of a little St. Bernard puppy that the brothers agreed after some near-violent deliberation to name Hogan. Wyatt became enamored with the puppy in a short amount of time and became the dog's primary caregiver. Even as the puppy grew to an upper-range weight of 250 pounds, Wyatt's affection for him only heightened. Upon returning home from school, practice or a game or meet, the first thing Wyatt does is roughhouse with Hogan and then feed him dinner. Dogs are something of a soft spot for Wyatt, and serve as a decent avenue to make friends with him. Friends are something Wyatt doesn't exactly have in short supply, but his presence in George Hunter High tends to be polarizing. He treats the popular crowd and fellow athletes in a friendly if somewhat brusque manner and his sense of humor tends to be unabashedly crude. Many other students such as nerdy girls, theatre kids or bookish yet reasonably social kids are usually simply overlooked. Wyatt's bullying of the least-popular kids in school, however, has only gotten worse with time as he had never shaken his utter intolerance for socially-inept classmates, particularly those with nerdy hobbies and interests. Due to valuing his position on the wrestling and football teams, his aggression towards his targets is generally limited to disparaging remarks or actions that can be written off as harmless horseplay, but if he thinks he can get away with it, he's not opposed to dunking a smaller, helpless kid head-first into a trash can. Wyatt is a poor student who struggles to keep his grades up as he simply has no interest in academics. His best classes are electives like shop class and electrical engineering, and he obviously excels in PE as his favored class. Wyatt does poorly across the board in English, mathematics and science courses, struggling to maintain a D+ average just to keep his spot on the team. He is not above cheating or getting others to do his homework for him. Wyatt doesn't realistically expect to become a pro-football player as that would involve going to college first but is keeping the option open, hoping for a scholarship based on his athletic ability. More realistically, he expects to join his father in working for Piper Pit Construction and feels that school is little more than a chore in his way towards entering the workforce. Advantages: Wyatt is immensely strong and durable, able to overwhelm nearly anybody else his age in terms of sheer physical power. In ideal conditions, he possesses great stamina and endurance, and is well-versed in using intimidation to get his way with minimal effort on his part. The person he trusts and cooperates with most, his twin Bret, should prove to be an unshakable alliance that can help to cover many of Wyatt's less advantageous qualities. Disadvantages: Wyatt critically lacks patience and often acts before thinking. Believing himself to be tougher than anything the world can throw at him could very well result in landing himself in the middle of trouble with no way out. Wyatt's large body requires a proportionally large amount of calories; just to sustain himself requires almost twice as an average student, and to stay at peak physical performance would require three times the amount of rations. Designated Number: Male Student No. 002 --- Designated Weapon: Alligator Tooth Sword Conclusion: Well, meathead here is either going to be either a juggernaut or a huge target. He has all the advantages for a strong early game, but if you can't think about the long-term, you're going to find yourself taking orders or taken out. Probably both, in that order. - Veronica Rai The above biography is as written by MK Kilmarnock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'MK Kilmarnock '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Tirzah Foss '''Collected Weapons: '''Alligator Tooth Sword (assigned weapon) '''Allies: Bret Carter, Tirzah Foss Enemies: 'Morgan Dragosavich, Bryan Merryweather, Claudeson Bademosi, Marco Volker '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Wyatt's size meant he had to be given a particular dosage of drugs, that proved overly effective. He had fallen into a risque dream, only woken rudely by his brothers kick to a rather sensitive area. Bret cryptically offered him his own weapon, Wyatt confusedly assumed they were going to fight each other due to altercations between them prior. Bret corrected him, and pointed out that the two of them would be having difficulties in terms of supplies unique to their respective statures. Wyatt could immediately observe that himself, trying to grab some food out of his bag. Wyatt was blunt about killing as an option, Bret pointed out it'd paint a target on their backs- their overall goal would be to rob for supplies to sustain themselves. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Wyatt, in chronological order: The Past: *By The Pricking Of My Thumbs V7 Pregame: *Yours If You Want It *Desperate Times *and i know i need to feel relief *Venipuncture *Gifts *close ain't close enough *The Good in Everyone (#SwiftBall) *Reflections (#SwiftBall) *Dare You Enter My Magical Realm? (#SwiftBall) *don't go wasting your emotion Prom: *heaven help me for the way i am The Trip: *Gym Class Heroes V7: *Time to Play the Game *Glass Shatters *Mildew and Melancholy *sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell *Civilized Civil Lies *Swerve *Whatever *You Are Already Dead *The Greatest Man That Ever Lived Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Wyatt Carter. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students